1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake device for a packaging strap-reel frame, particularly to one simple in structure and convenient in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A brake structure of a conventional packaging strap-reel frame, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a frame body 1 horizontally provided thereon with a shaft rod 2 for an inner disc 3 and an outer disc 4 to be fitted and positioned thereon. A packaging strap is positioned between the inner disc 3 and the outer disc 4, and a brake device 5 is transversely bent along an outer circumferential edge of the inner disc 3 and has the transversely bent portion fitted thereon with a brake block 6 at a location aligned to the outer circumferential edge of the inner disc 3. The brake block 6 can be actuated by the brake device 5 to move bias to push against the outer circumferential edge of the inner disc 3 and stop the inner disc 3 from rotating. An extension spring 7 has one end hooked at a front end of an unbent portion of the brake device 5 and the other end hooked at a lower portion of the frame body 1 so that the brake device 5 can be elastically restricted in position by the extension spring 7 when it is pulled upward. A strap-clamping base 8 is fitted at an outer end of the brake device 5 for clamping an outer end of the packaging strap. Although the brake device 5 of the conventional packaging strap-reel frame can function to carry out braking, yet it must be additionally provided with the extension spring 7 and the strap-clamping base 8, complicated in components and increasing cost of the components.